


Encouragement

by mimifills (biffu)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/mimifills
Summary: When Ann finds featured magazine spreads of her in Ryuji's room, she tells him to show her what he does with them. Of course, he's a little embarrassed, but he would never reject an order from Ann.





	Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill from an old persona 5 kinkmeme which states:
> 
> Let's be honest here. Ryuji's probably jerked it to thoughts of Ann many a time.  
> But what happens if they have been dating for a while, and she asks him to do it right in front of her?  
> Points for performance anxiety, sincere encouragement from Ann, CFNM (clothed female, nude male), just an all-around good time.
> 
> Hope I did good on it! This was really fun to write!

Sitting on her desk chair, Ann swiveled around to look down at her boyfriend sitting seiza in front of her. His head was down, his eyes locked on the edge of her shoes, and he genuinely looked sorry. There were a slew of magazines spread before the two of them, each one of them opened to a page where Ann was featured either in fashionably styled clothes or swimsuits, each of them featuring a headline more provocative than the model herself.

Ann nudged them with a high heeled foot. "I'm grateful you're supporting me…but why are there stains on them?" She asked, tapping her foot against one of the magazines with noticeable smudges and discoloration.

She knew why, but she wanted to hear it from Ryuji's own mouth. She craved the information, needed to hear it fall from his lips. She wanted to embarrass him just a little, because he was so cute when he got flustered.

"Ryuji?" He flinched. Not because she was angry, but because they both knew he couldn't look her in the eye, yet she wanted him to.

He swallowed before he looked up at her, already a blush coating his cheeks. "I…I look at them. And think of you."

Ann pressed her elbow to one of the chair arms, and placed her cheek against her closed fist. "That's sweet, but why are they messy?"

She tapped her foot again as his blush grew darker. He thought about looking away, but Ann was too pretty to ignore. Plus, he knew there would be a punishment in store the longer he prolonged this.

"I…um…I look at them and use them. Thinking of you and…"

"You cum on them to the thought of me," Ann finished for him. Still staring down at him from her chair, her legs crossing over her knee. If he tried hard enough, Ryuji could just make out the outline of her panties under her skirt. He didn't look there, but cast his eyes downward again as he nodded instead.

It was quiet for a few moments, Ryuji could hear his heart beating fast within his chest until Ann uncrossed her legs. The clack of her heels were deafening. He almost thought she was disappointed, but he felt relieved when she began to speak. Unfortunately, the idea she had only gave him anxiety.

"Show me."

Ryuji looked up. "What?"

"Show me," she replied. "I want to see you get off to the thought of me. We've been together a while. Been inside each other in different ways. But…I've never seen this. Be a good boy, and show me." She sat up in her chair, crossing her ankles as her hands fell to the chair arms. She finally smiled, benevolent and easy while Ryuji swallowed again.

He moved to sit back, his legs open so she could see as he unzipped his jeans. He began to rub at his crotch, a bulge growing as he looked at the magazines instead of Ann. Unfortunately, he felt silly and so his cock wouldn't grow hard, and he just kept rubbing and rubbing. He shivered, completely embarrassed as his face flushed and he trained his eyes hard on Ann in the spreads.

About ten minutes of this silent game, Ann scooted her chair closer and stopped him with a heel at his thigh. "Relax. I'm not here to make fun of you. Stand up."

Ryuji did as she said, standing in front of her as she kicked the magazines away from them. Sliding her chair closer, she pressed her hands at his jeans and tugged them down along with his boxer briefs. His cock was partially hard, and the air did little to help it. Ann pinched at his inner thigh, close to his balls but not close enough to even slide her hand against them. Ryuji sucked in a breath, feeling a little pulse in his cock, feeling much more exposed than he had in a long time.

"Take off the rest. I want to see you." Ann ordered, sitting back as he rushed to divest himself of his clothes, smiling a little, still as benevolent as before. Every word she spoke was gentle, which made Ryuji not want to disappoint her at all. "Kneel," she told him once he was completely nude.

His face was at eye level with her chest, and he couldn't help but stare at it. Ann giggled just a little bit, as her fingers combed through his locks, tugging them just a little so he was pulled closer. She looked down between them and pushed her foot in between his knees to spread them apart enough that she could see his cock. It had grown a bit, but wasn't nearly as hard as she wanted it.

"Close your eyes. Open your mouth. And stroke your cock, Ryuji." She spoke slow, deliberate, and kind.

One of her hands was still in his hair, the other moved from the side of his face to his neck, and back up to his opened lips. She swiped her thumb against his bottom lip, pressing in to touch his teeth. Automatically, his tongue rose to meet it, and she smiled.

Ryuji breathed as his hands roamed his body, nails sliding against his toned chest and abdomen as Ann usually did when they were in the middle of sex. A hand cupped his balls while the other gripped the base of his cock, squeezing before he started to stroke. He took even breaths as her thumb as index played around with his tongue. He could feel himself drooling over the digits, but Ann kept whispering in his ear, nuzzling his neck.

"That's my good boy. Show me how much you want me when you're alone. Do you spill over accidentally on my face? Or do you shoot all over? Is your cum thicker this way? There we go…"

She didn't touch him too much, choosing to let Ryuji touch himself in front of her instead of doing it for him. After a while of playing with his mouth, she withdrew her fingers, only caressing his head, rubbing at a spot he loved for her to play with in order to make him relax. Since he'd started college track meets and making the most of his scholarships, Ann liked to do little things to make him feel better, and massages worked the best. Likewise, Ryuji was great at rubbing her sore muscles from shoots all day.

Whenever their schedules met, sometimes they were able to be intimate, but most of the time, they rested. Fortunately, when Ann found the magazines she had a better idea of what to do with their time, and Ryuji was completely enamored by it.

His eyes were still shut, and eventually Ann laid his head against her lap. He sniffed, taking in the scent of her perfume and the lotion she had on her thighs, feeling the softness of velvety skirt on his face while his neck touched a bit of her naked knee. His hands were still working his cock, and he swiped at the head of it with his thumb. Precum oozed out of it, and Ann let her nails rake from the back of his head to the back of his neck.

"Look at that, baby. You're cock is fully hard now. You’re so hard for me…" Ryuji could hear Ann lick at her lips instead of see it. "Hm…I wonder how long it will take you to cum. As a reward, I'll let you do it against my leg, but you better be quick. We don't have much time."

She cooed in his ear, and he almost opened his eyes to look at her, but he kept them closing. His fist around his cock squeezed before he stroked it faster, more precum oozing out of his slit as it leaked downward. The other hand that fondled his balls moved down to play with his asshole using a bit of his own cum to lube it, since Ann had done so multiple times beforehand in other sessions. She loved it when he groaned each time a finger or a toy slid past his hole, and she smiled even more now, as the tricks she used to give him pleasure were being used even when she wasn't around.

"Tell me, baby. How does it feel?" She continued to coo in his ear, nails still raking up and down his neck to the back of his head. Ryuji shivered again.

"Ah…so good…" He moaned out, eyes squeezing shut as he was so close.

Because of Ann's teasing, her words, and his own hands working on his body, Ryuji's orgasm was faster and stronger than ever. Ann had glanced at where the magazines laid, but she didn't want to extricate herself from Ryuji right now. Not when she could sense how close he was. He looked so cute in her lap, squirming and rubbing his face all over her lap. She almost wanted to peg him right now because of how adorable he was as he whimpered and moaned. Instead, she squeezed at the back of his neck with her hand, leaning down into his ear.

"Come for me, Ryuji. Be a good boy and cum all over my leg."

Since he was positioned in front of her right leg, Ryuji didn't have to move anywhere. As soon as she gave him the permission to do so, he came in short bursts, coating his leg, ankle, and foot in his sticky seed. Ann gasped as it hit her skin, a little moan coming out of her in shock as Ryuji continued to rub his face all over her lap. She rubbed at his head and neck before bending over him to rub his back in soothing motions until he finished cumming. She kept telling him how good he was, and how she was so proud that he listened to her instructions all the while.

When Ryuji finally finished shaking, he moved a little and Ann sat back up. She pulled his chin up so that he could look at her and see his smile. She bent down soon after to kiss his lips, feeling it was well deserved and well-earned. Ryuji took a deep breath when she pulled back and released it soon after before looking down to see his hand, wrist, and a bit of his forearm covered in his cum as well as her leg.

Ann giggled again. "Well, now I know how hard you cum for me. Sad you got it all over my shoe but…you're good at using that tongue of yours to clean up. Show me your hand, Ryuji."

He did as she asked, and she looked from his face to his cum soaked hand before sucking at his fingers. She swiped her tongue over her lips after she popped them out of her mouth one by one, cleaning them only a little.

"Go shower, I'll put the magazines away. When you come back you can clean my leg and shoe. Your parents are gonna be here in 30 so you better be out in 15."

She gave him a kiss on the forehead before a chaste one on the lips. "I love you, now be a good boy and do as your told."

Ryuji loved following Ann's commands.


End file.
